


Pierce My Heart

by makeitmine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, skank!Kurt/badboy!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeitmine/pseuds/makeitmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt decides it's time for a new addition to his body, he gets way more than he bargained for in an old acquaintance. Skank!Kurt/Badboy!Blaine, taking place a few years after high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierce My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Another story for the Klaine Bingo challenge, for the prompt _piercings_. However, I'm extremely inexperienced in any form of body modification (the farthest I've gone is a cartilage piercing), so anything that happens in this story may not be true to life. I did look some stuff up on Wikipedia, at least.

Kurt doesn't get his eyebrow pierced until he’s 22.

It’s not that he didn't want to until now. His father always put his foot down when it came to Kurt’s “rebellious streak” that began halfway through his sophomore year. Only earlobe piercings and a few streaks of bright hair color were allowed to adorn his body while he lived in Ohio. The first tattoo and tragus piercing were booked before the ink on his high school diploma dried. By the time Kurt had been in New York for a year, the modifications to his body had reached double digits.

Dani tells him to go to High Point Piercings and Tattoos for this one. They had done her nose and eyebrow and she was thrilled with the results. Kurt makes the booking for June, after school lets out for the summer and while Elliott’s off visiting his grandparents in Illinois, giving One Three Hill a much-needed break. The shop is actually tasteful looking and sanitary compared to a few Kurt has had work done at. A girl with a white-blonde pixie cut greets him as soon as he arrives. “Hi, welcome, what can I do for you?” she asks, the Monroe piercing above her lip glinting under the fluorescent lights.

“Yeah, I have an appointment with the piercer at 9:30? My name’s Kurt.”

The girl smiles. “Oh, you’re Dani’s friend, aren't you?” she asks. “She told me she referred you to us. I’m Jasmine, by the way.”

Kurt shakes her hand. “As in the Jasmine Dani dated for two months last fall?””

“The one and only. I wish it had worked out between us, but we're better off as friends. Besides, I wouldn't have met my boyfriend a week later if it weren’t for her.”

“That’s great, I'm happy for you.”

Jasmine smiles in appreciation and grabs a clipboard off the counter. “Here you go, Kurt. It’s just the standard paperwork, medical history and liability forms. Go ahead and fill these out and I’ll let your piercer know you're here.”

“Thank you, Jasmine,” Kurt replies. He takes a seat in one of the plastic chairs and begins filling out the forms. It doesn't take long for a pair of combat boots to come from the back of the parlor and announce someone's presence.

"Are you here for the - holy fuck, Hummel?"

Kurt glances up from the clipboard and his jaw drops. "Oh my god," he says.

Standing in front of him is Blaine Anderson, resident slacker and badass of McKinley High School. He transferred in halfway through junior year after getting expelled from his previous school for beating a guy up. Everyone knew better than to mess with Blaine, though it was rare that he was found attending or paying attention to class. Kurt shared senior English with him, and for some reason that was the only time Blaine seemed to care enough about his schooling and made it in every day he wasn't skipping school entirely.

Blaine scuffs the toe of his boot against the floor. "You're my 9:30 eyebrow," he says.

"If I even trust you to punch a hole in my body," Kurt retorts. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Working."

"No, I mean what are you doing here in New York?"

"What, like you're the only special snowflake who's able to escape here when he got the chance?" Blaine rolls his eyes, and Kurt notices how gold they look with his eyelids lined. "I go to school in Brooklyn, and as soon as I turned 21 I got my license to work here. Happy?"

"That's funny, I didn't think school was your thing back in Lima," Kurt says.

"Don't act like you and I were best buds then," Blaine snaps. "There's a reason I didn't want to associate with you and your Skanks when I arrived. What's Fabray up to now, anyway?"

"She came to New York with me after graduation, but then when Puckerman grew a pair and entered the Air Force she decided it was time to remember how much she loves him." The pain of Quinn leaving the city less than a year after they arrived still hurts, but Kurt's fine now. "They're getting married next April."

"Tell them congratulations for me," Blaine says. "Look, if you don't want me to do this I can have Bryan or Keith take over, but I promise I won't do anything to mutilate you."

"No, no, you can go ahead and do it."

Blaine nods. "Okay. Go ahead and follow me, my station's over in the back corner." Kurt does so, absolutely failing to ignore the way the dark wash denim jeans Blaine has on cling to his ass.

He settles into the chair and watches Blaine prepare his tools. "What are you studying in college?" he asks, hoping some small talk will ease the tension between them.

"Social work," Blaine replies. "I want to help teens that have had similar problems that I did growing up."

"You mean juvenile delinquents?"

"I mean LGBT youth." Kurt feels like an ass for assuming - Blaine's sexuality was well known at McKinley, what with the number of men he met and hooked up with at Scandals before relinquishing his fake ID. "You know how it was back there, Hummel," Blaine continues, "and as better as it is now for us it's still not great. I want them to know they're going to survive, going to make the most of their lives and prove their tormentors wrong."

"That's really admirable of you," Kurt says sincerely. "I wish there had been someone at the beginning of high school to help me out against the football team, but I probably wouldn't have become a Skank then."

"What a tragedy that would have been," Blaine chuckles before realizing what he said. "Okay, um, which brow are you planning on having done?" he asks instead.

"Right." Kurt wonders if Blaine's actually flirting with him or just trying not to provide rude customer service.

"Awesome." Blaine grabs a fine tip marker off his table and leans in to place two identical dots above and below the edge of his brow, causing Kurt's heart to race. "What about you? What are you doing out here in this fine city?"

Kurt shrugs his shoulders. "I have a year left at Parsons, then I don't know. Try to charm my way into a job at McQueen, probably. But I have a band on the side so I'll have a bit of money coming in without a job, but not much."

Blaine steps away to allow Kurt to judge the markings. "How's that placing?" he asks. When Kurt nods, he smiles back. "Judging by the quality of your band, I'd think you could do more than a bit of money. You're good."

"You're fucking kidding, right, Anderson?" Kurt asks in shock.

"Nope. One Three Hill, is it? Jasmine's taken me to see you guys a couple times since she met Dani. Pretty damn impressive."

Kurt's mouth feels like the Sahara. "Thank you," he replies as Blaine begins to sterilize his eyebrow.

"I'm not kidding, Kurt," Blaine says, and Kurt bites his lip when Blaine uses his first name rather than his last. "You have an incredible voice, one that probably would have put those losers in the glee club to shame."

"You mean Nude Erections?" Kurt asks.

Blaine laughs. "Yeah, them. What kind of name is that anyway?"

"I think Mr. Schuester may have had a deep dark secret he was trying to tell."

"True." Blaine takes the long needle and opens up a drawer full of body jewelry, picking out a black steel barbell to insert in the needle. "I'm surprised your boyfriend isn't here with you."

Kurt stares at him. "What boyfriend?"

"The other guy in your band?"

"You mean Elliott?" It's now Kurt's turn to laugh. "No, we've never gone farther than a few drunken makeout sessions. Our compatibility doesn't go past friendship."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Blaine says. "I just thought..."

"No, that's okay, even my dad asked me how long we'd been dating when he first met him."

"Okay." Holding the needle delicately in his hands, he asks, "Ready to do this?"

"Definitely." Kurt takes a few deep breaths as the sting of the needle puncturing his skin begins. Blaine threads it through until the barbell is in, then pulls the needle out the other end and screws the ball back on the top. A gentle, almost imperceptible smile graces his face when he steps back.

"There we go, all done," Blaine says, placing the used needle in a waste container and removing his latex gloves. He brushes his curly hair off his forehead. "I'm sure you know how to clean the piercing and how often, and when you can change the barbell out, right?"

"Of course," Kurt replies. He stares at the result in the mirror across from them and grins. "You did a great job, Anderson."

"Thanks. It definitely looks good on you - I mean, as someone with a number of piercings. I can appreciate the work."

"You're insane, you know that?" Kurt stands up and digs his credit card out of his wallet to prepare to pay. "Do you do this with every guy you pierce?"

Blaine shrugs. "Only the ones I've been hopelessly crushing on since senior English," he mumbles.

Kurt follows Blaine to the register in silence. The only sounds for two full minutes are the steady buzz of a tattoo needle and the buttons on the credit pad as Blaine enters Kurt's card in. "Here you go," he says as he hands Kurt the slip to sign.

He signs the paper, adding a generous amount onto the tip line, and slides it back. "Thank you, Blaine," he says as he walks towards the door.

"You're welcome," Blaine calls out the moment Kurt hits the sidewalk. As soon as the door closes behind him he he lets out a choked laugh. He always thought Blaine was attractive in a twisted way, what with his preference for looking like he showed up to the few classes he did in last night's pajamas with a leather jacket thrown on top. Knowing the feeling has been mutual all along, even though they never spoke a word to each other? It's the biggest fucking twist.

Kurt reaches the entrance to the subway, making his way downstairs and through the entrance just as the train arrives at the stop. It's an uneventful ride back to his loft, so when he feels his phone vibrate a few times after he come back to ground level he's thrown off. He pulls it out and notices two texts from an unknown number, though it doesn't take long to figure out who the sender is.

_From: 419-555-2395_  
I forgot to give you my business card in case you had any questions. I hope this isn't a problem if I just add your number into my phone anyway?  
From: 419-555-2395  
PS...the blue in your hair really brings out your eyes 

The grin on Kurt's face grows and he replies to Blaine as he enters his building.

_From: 419-555-6033  
I'm fine with it. Also I'm afraid I didn't leave enough of a tip for you. How about a date Sunday night to see my friends in Deadly Santas play in Tribeca to make it up?_

_From: 419-555-2396  
I think that's quite acceptable_

Kurt makes a mental note to buy Dani the best wine he can to thank her for her suggestion.


End file.
